


troublemaker

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, hux is anakin's dad, luke and han are poe's dads, obi-wan is actually named ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is a troublemaker, but Finn loves that about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poe Dameron is a troublemaker. Ask anyone who knows him, they’ll confirm it. Even Poe’s best friends -Finn, Rey, and Kylo- can’t argue. Every day, without fail, Poe’s dads, Luke and Han, have to pick him up from school. He always manages to get himself into detention one way or another. His reputation is known around the school. It’s not that Poe is a “bad” person, per se, he just makes a bunch of bad decisions. 

However, Poe’s least favorite person, Anakin, also has a reputation that is just as famous as his own. The only difference is that Anakin’s reputation is positive. People either love Anakin, or want to be him. Him and Poe are polar opposites. Anakin has never been to detention, always got good grades. The only thing they have in common is their sexualities. Poe and Anakin have a mutual agreement. As long as Anakin stays out of Poe’s business, Poe won’t tell the whole school that Anakin is gay, and rest assured, if Poe lets Anakin’s secret slip, Anakin will let Poe’s secret slip, too. 

 

 

Poe leans against a wall, watching as Anakin passes by, surrounded by his usual gaggle of girls, snorting in disgust. What a lowlife, he thinks. He takes out a cigarette, lighting it and placing it in his mouth. Usually, if students were caught smoking, they would be made to smoke the whole pack (which Poe wouldn’t mind) but it's early and there’s no teachers in sight; so Poe takes a long dreg. He’s about to take another when he spots his best friend, Finn, heading in his direction. He hastily snuffs it and stows away the pack and the lighter. Finn cocks his eyebrows and gazes reproachfully at where Poe had just stuffed the lighter and cigarette. “I saw that, you know.” 

“And?” 

“ _And_ , I thought you had stopped.” 

“I can’t help it when I get a craving, Finn.” 

Finn opens his mouth to retort, but closes it again when he realizes he doesn’t know what to say. He shakes his head, turning around to lean against the wall next to Poe. 

It’s approximately thirty minutes later when Rey and Kylo finally arrive. Rey gives Finn and Poe a high-five, all enthusiasm. Kylo, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. He’s yawning, and it looks like he’s about to fall asleep on his feet. He gives Finn and Poe a nod. “Back together again!” Rey exclaims. 

In their group of friends, Poe is the troublemaker, the ‘talk shit get hit’ kind of guy. Rey is the flirtatious type, she’ll flirt with everybody, girl or boy, she doesn’t care. Finn’s the class clown, he can make anyone laugh effortlessly. And Kylo, he’s the protective one. Poe always tells him that he’s so much like Han and Luke. “We should head to class,” Rey says, “we don’t want to be late.” Poe nods, picking up his backpack and slinging it around his shoulders. The only class that the four of them have together is chemistry, which is also their first class of the day. Chemistry was one of the two classes that Poe actually enjoyed and paid attention to. This is partially because one of his dads’ best friends, Lando Calrissian, teaches the class. The other class that Poe enjoys is art. He’s a decent drawer, and he loves to do it. The only downside is that Mr. Hux teaches the class and Mr. Hux happens to be Anakin’s dad. He’s a decent guy, but Poe automatically hates him because he’s Anakin’s dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Today's the first day that Poe actually makes it through the whole day without mouthing off to a teacher or getting a detention. When Poe plops down next to Finn on the bus, Finn's face splits into a smile. "Good to see you here."

"You too." Poe returns the smile. Just then, his phone buzzes and he takes it out, unlocking it.

**From: dad #1**

**To: Poe**

**Hey, neither Luke or I will be able to pick you up from school today, we're having dinner with an old friend.**

 

**From: Poe**

**To: dad #1**

**that's fine, I didn't get detention today anyways**

 

**From: dad #1**

**To: Poe**

**who are you and what have you done with Poe Dameron?**

Poe chuckled slightly at Han's response, stowing his phone away. Han is always the joker, much like Finn. The rest of the bus ride passes by and Poe arrives home at the same time that Han and Luke are leaving. "Hey, dads." Poe calls, waving to them as they get in the car.

It's later that night when something peculiar happens. Poe's phone buzzes with a FaceTime call from Kylo. Kylo never FaceTimes, preferring to talk in person or over the phone. It's because of this that Poe answers the call. "What's up, Ky?" Poe asks once the call has connected.

"I wouldn't normally be doing this, as you know, but this is something that I don't think I could tell you in person, or on the phone for that matter." Kylo's wringing his hands and the anxiety on his face is pronounced.

"You look like you're about to tell me that you're sleeping with Anakin." Poe laughs.

"It's kind of like that."

"I'm listening."

"I'm dating his dad."

"That's funny, that's really funny, buddy." Poe laughs again, expecting Kylo to announce this as a joke, but he doesn't, his gaze staying completely serious. This catches Poe by surprise.

"You're serious?" Poe's voice is incredulous.

"Would I lie to you?"

"But he's like 40 something. And he's Anakin's dad!"

"He's only 26. He's an amazing guy, really."

"He's Anakin fucking Skywalker's _dad!"_ Poe repeats, putting emphasis on 'dad.'

"You know what, Poe? You need to stop," Kylo began, trembling with rage, struggling to keep his voice quiet, "you need to stop judging people on their relations to Anakin. Oh, and this petty little feud you have going on? It needs to stop."

Poe blinks, completely stunned. This is so unlike Kylo. "I don't... Kylo, where's all this coming from?"

"Don't act clueless." Kylo all but snarls, ending the call. Poe can't help but sit there, completely stunned.

Later that night, Poe can't help but think. About what Kylo said. Kylo was right, his hatred of Anakin is totally unfounded, he has absolutely no idea why he hates the kid so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!!!! thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe tw for abuse???? it's probably not necessary, but i want to be on the safe side!!!!

As soon as his mom's fist connected with his face, Finn ran.

He ran to the only place he knew would be safe.

Poe's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short af but it's meant to be because suspense


	4. Chapter 4

To Finn’s great relief, Poe didn’t ask questions, just catches Finn as he collapses, wrapping his arms around him, holding him steady. Poe helps him to the couch, sitting him down and wrapping a blanket around him. “I’m gonna get my dads so we can talk about this, okay? Just stay here, it’s gonna be okay.” Poe’s voice is uncharastically gentle as he pats Finn’s shoulder and goes off into the other room.

“Dad? Other dad?” Poe calls, and Han ambles over, followed closely by Luke.

“Finn’s here, and he doesn’t look all that great.” And at that, Luke hurries into the front room where Finn is, Han and Poe following. 

Poe plops himself down on the couch next to Finn, a calming hand on his shoulder. “Okay. If you’re comfortable, tell us what happened.”

Finn hesitates for a fraction of a second. “I came out to my mom… as gay, of course. She called me a freak and hit me, so I ran away. I couldn’t do it, Poe, I couldn’t. I ran away. You were the closest person I knew, so I just came here, I guess.” Finn's voice rose an octave higher, out of desperation. “I can’t go back. I can’t.”

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to, of course.” Han smiles. “If you need clothes, I’m sure Poe will be more than willing to lend you some.”

“Yeah. Come on, buddy.” Poe takes Finn’s hand and pulls him up, leading him to his bedroom. “I can sleep on the floor if you-”

“No! No, really it’s okay. I can sleep on the floor, it’s okay.”

“Really, I insist.”

“How about we both sleep on the floor?”

“That works. Let me get some blankets.” Poe comes back soon after he says this, an armful of blankets. “You can use as many as you want to.”

A few hours later, Finn and Poe are sleeping fitfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you came for the obikin, here ya are

Anakin heads into his first period class, plopping down in his usual seat. He glances over to the seat next to him, looking slightly surprised when it isn’t empty as it usually is. The seat is occupied by someone. A new kid, by the look of him. He has dirty blonde hair, but that’s the extent of what Anakin can see. “Hey! You must be new. I’m Anakin Skywalker. You are?”

The kid jumps, as if astounded that Anakin is actually talking to him. “Ben Kenobi.” he replies quietly. 

Ben and Anakin eat lunch together, as Ben has no one to sit with. There’s a fitful silence before Ben speaks up. “Hey, Anakin? This may be a weird question, but… are you gay?”

Anakin chokes on his bite of pizza, giving Ben a sharp glance. “How did you know?”

Ben taps his head. “Gaydar. Don’t worry, I am too.” He gives Anakin a bright smile.

“You? Gay? You like dick?” Anakin’s voice is incredulous.

“But of course..” Ben shrugs. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

 

“Wish I could say I do.” Anakin snorts. “I haven’t even kissed anyone. Unless my dad counts.”

“Unfortunately, your dad does not count. Meet me outside after school.”

“What for?”

“Just trust me.”

 

Anakin doesn’t know why he’s doing this. He feels like a fool, but he meets Ben outside the school that afternoon. “Well? I still don’t know why we had to meet here, of all places.”

“Didn’t want to be seen.” Ben looks around before turning back to Anakin. “You’ve never been kissed, huh?” Anakin nods, now uneasy. “I can fix that.” With that, Ben pulls Anakin in by the wrists, causing their lips to touch. Anakin’s first reaction is to tense up, but he soon relaxes into the kiss, letting Ben take the lead. Ben catches his queue, pulling Anakin even closer. His hands bunch into Anakin’s hair, tilting his head back ever so slightly, to kiss Anakin better. Anakin couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.

_Ben really knows what he’s doing,_ Anakin thinks, resting his hands on Ben’s waist. Ben takes this as a good sign, parting Anakin’s lips, causing heat to course through him. Just the feel of Ben’s lips against his makes every nerve ending in his body- even the ones he didn’t know he had- buzz. _Holy fuck holy fuck holyfuck,_ Anakin’s thoughts begin to jumble together. Then Ben’s lips aren’t on his anymore, but before Anakin can protest, Ben darts in, pressing his lips to the hollow of his throat instead. The sensation sends Anakin over the edge, who lets out a small groan.

Before Anakin can really have time to enjoy the feeling, Ben has pulled away, leaving Anakin a panting mess. “Ben. You can’t just kiss a guy’s neck like that without expecting him to want to rip your clothes off.” He growls.

Ben chuckles softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Skywalker.” And he walks off, leaving Anakin dumbfounded.

 

“Dad, I’m home!” Anakin calls, dumping his backpack on the table.

“How was-” Hux’s eyes narrow at the state of Anakin’s hair and clothes. “Did you get attacked on the way home or what?”

“Nah, I just had my first kiss.”

“Sheesh. Well, he must’ve been a bit feisty.” Hux chuckles.

“Oh, trust me, you don’t know the half.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, Poe, I forgot to mention, Shmi is coming to visit for a few days.” Luke tells Poe, whose face breaks out into a grin. Shmi is probably Poe’s favorite person (other than his friends, obviously).

“Who’s Shmi?” Finn questions.

“My grandma. You’ll love her.”

That night, after Finn is asleep, Poe goes to his dads. He lets out a soft sigh at them cuddling and being all cute. Luke looks up, having heard Poe, and gestures for him to come over. Poe does, sinking into an armchair. “What’s up, son? You sound upset.”

“Nothing. It’s just- it’s just- seeing you two together makes me think I’ll never find anyone who will love me like you love each other.” Poe bursts out, looking down.

There’s a sound of the couch creaking and footsteps and a few seconds later, there’s a warm hand on his shoulder. “Hey. Look at me.” Han’s gentle voice forces Poe to look up and meet Han’s kind, loving gaze. “You _will_ find someone. Okay? You’ve got a great personality and you’re good looking. Some boy will fall for you.”

“I get detention everyday, dad. I don’t have a great personality. The good looking part is debatable.” Poe grumbles.

“You can change your personality. It’s not a permanent thing.” Luke pipes up.

“I guess so…” Poe sighs.

“Don’t think on it too much. Now, get some sleep. You have school tomorrow.” Han kisses Poe’s forehead, like he did when he was younger. Poe normally would’ve protested, but he didn’t have the willpower this time.


End file.
